


his favorite constellation.

by sleepy_ramtsun



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Character Study, Constellation References, M/M, Mostly Tsukishima-centric, tsukkiyama if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ramtsun/pseuds/sleepy_ramtsun
Summary: Tsukishima takes time to think of his friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic at archive :)
> 
> I appreciate comments, but please be nice when making criticisms. I am trying my best to improve my writing style and until then, please be patient with me hnng

Yamaguchi, Tsukishima thinks, is very much like a cluster of stars.

A constellation that is, if he preferred to be more poetic.

There are some parts of the freckled teen that shine quite brightly, unwavering and defiant from the shadows that threaten to suffocate the small light with total darkness. In the blonde's opinion, he would have seen to it that his childhood friend was only made up of those shining stars he loved to look at when he was younger, but as always, things don't always go as planned. 

Yamaguchi attracted bullies like honey to bees because of the freckled teen's gentle and naturally kind disposition, and it had gotten awful enough to the point that Tsukishima had to actually walk home with him for the better part of their last year of middle school. If Tsukishima had been like what he usually seemed to his fellow classmates, he would have long since left Yamaguchi to fend for himself, seeing as their homes were a long distance away from each other and more often than not, it leaves him much more tired and weary than usual whenever he accompanies Yamaguchi to his home.

But Tsukishima doesn't mind.

He had long since accepted that there are a lot of exceptions when it comes to dark-haired male, and he doesn't mind having them since Yamaguchi, if not, deserved an award and a gold medal for staying and putting up with his snarky and sardonic attitude for a long time without any word of complaint. It was the least Tsukishima could do to see him go home safe and without a blossoming bruise on his either of his sides.

"S-Sumimasen!" 

(Idly, Tsukishima thought the pink flush traveling across the freckled teen's face was nothing short of adorable, honey colored eyes watching as he bowed repeatedly to a certain jumpy decoy.)

"Don't mind, don't mind, Yamaguchi!"

On the other hand, there are some parts of his friend, the blonde ponders with a hint of irritation and no small amount of exasperation, that quiver quite badly that it was all he could do not to let the dimly lit parts of his childhood friend sputter out of existence as the barbed words from their peers descended ruthlessly. He had also long since accepted that sympathy and emotional comfort was something he has trouble reciprocating to someone, but Yamaguchi always understands.

Always.

It sometimes vexes him how the freckled teen could possibly had the gall to still flash him a wobbly smile with a, "Gomen, Tsukki," even he was crying and hurt. It wasn't Yamaguchi's fault he cried, and it irritates Tsukishima of how low the other's self-confidence was that he thought of himself, his own worries and pain, a practical waste of Tsukishima's time.

Everything that Yamaguchi makes him do is never a waste of time.

A long sigh escaped his lips as he refocused his thoughts on the ongoing practice around him. By habit, his eyes fluttered to where Yamaguchi was attempting a jump float serve, gentle orbs narrowed with concentration as he readied himself. He watched as he ran for a high jump, slamming the ball with gusto as Nishinoya from the other side tried to receive the ball, noting the perfect arc of a freckled arm as Yamaguchi briefly suspended in mid-air. When the libero failed in his actions, Tsukishima watched as freckled features lightened into an elated smile, unwavering even as Nishinoya barreled over him excitedly.

It looked as if the Tsukishima was staring at the cosmos itself.

"That was so cool, Yamaguchi-kun!" Nishinoya yelled, grinning widely as Yamguchi fell over with a loud oomph. "When you're going to be on court with us again, no one will ever doubt your skills again!"

"It m-must have been pure luck, Nishinoya-senpai," Yamaguchi stammered, unwilling to believe to that he could actually do his jump float serve at an official match. "It won't be enough i-in an official match."

"Nu uh! You've done like a total of five out of twenty float serves and I think that's a good progress in a single day!"

How troublesome.

Yamaguchi visibly faltered at the ungainly ratio as their senpai continued to babble on, his smile wavering a bit before he abruptly stiffened.

Seemingly sensing Tsukishima's gaze, Yamaguchi slowly turned his head around to catch his golden gaze.

Eyes in their customary lidded look as he stayed seated on his spot from the floor, Tsukishima leisurely raised an inquiring eyebrow in response to the other's moment of negativity. He noted how the other's cheeks reddened with embarrassment as he squirmed under his gaze, his smile becoming surer, if not, a tad bit more sheepish as Tsukishima gave him an acknowledging nod. His freckles stood out from the red skin, making a small tendril of amusement flicker within the blonde as Yamaguchi first broke the gaze.

Turning his attention back to his still talking senpai, the tall first year middle blocker allowed himself a moment to think.

Yes, Tsukishima thinks that Yamaguchi is like a cluster of stars.

And while his friend's constellation is almost entirely made up of dimly lit stars, Tsukishima thinks there's nothing that could ever look as beautiful as Yamaguchi's constellation is. Idly, he mused about how his freckles looked like splatters of stars etched on the vast expansion of Yamaguchi's skin, and how they make up a unique constellation on his friend. Each darkened patch represents a different part of his childhood friend, never representing the same trait, as Tsukishima came to know over the course of his mundanely annoying life.

Truly, only Yamaguchi himself would be oblivious to his own uniqueness and beauty.

But Tsukishima will help him see it, because what are friends for?


End file.
